Total Eclipse
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: Just a short thingy placed in a universe where both Harrison and Caitlin are happily in love with each other, sharing the same dreams. Yes, inspired by the recent lunar eclipse : D


Just a short thingy placed in a universe where both Harrison and Caitlin are happily in love with each other, sharing the same dreams. Yes, inspired by the recent lunar eclipse : D

* * *

"It never occurred to me before how polluted the air in Central City actually is," Caitlin voiced her thoughts as she and Harry were standing in the street, drinking coffee in to-go cups freshly picked from the Jitters and trying to watch the lunar eclipse. "I mean, it's kind of a letdown, isn't it?" She pointed the moon slowly being eclipsed. "Even the red is not really blood red. For an event you only get to see once in a lifetime if you're lucky, this is… this is nothing."

"Now, now, Snow, why the complain?" Harry chuckled, moving closer to her and putting one of his arms around her. "They say it's all about the company. You're doing this with me."

"Aren't you cocky?" she teased him when shifting her eyes to meet his blues. Once she did that, she actually had trouble to look back at the sky, because the color of his pupils was truly the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She never got tired of watching it and he knew it. She'd already told him that on numerous occasions, so she decided against repeating herself now. Still, the smile that appeared on his face told her he knew exactly what she was thinking and he moved closer, pressing his mouth to hers.

"You have no idea how much," he then whispered into her ear as his lips went past her own and brushed the side of her cheek, finally reaching their destination and causing her to shiver

"Oh, I would much rather see _that_ than this," she told him, already feeling overly hot despite the chilly weather. "What do you say, dr. Wells? Shall we take this party to the bedroom?"

"Snow, truly, is there anything else that you are capable of thinking beside sex?" He chuckled, obviously joking, but she played along and gently swatted his arm.

"Oh, great, even the stars are gone now," she complained when checking the sky, the moon now completely covered, which didn't exactly give much of an outer-worldly impression as the streets lamps were all on.

"We should've gone out of town," Harry said. "Then we would've been able to see it better."

"Yeah, but we didn't even know about it until just about an hour ago, remember? Which is probably terrible since we're both scientist."

He nodded, agreeing with her, his arm back around her as they resumed walking to their apartment.

"For our defense, we were actually trying to come up with a good enough name for the Labs," he reminded her.

"Right. _That_."

"True, though. It's a pity there's not even a single star out there now," he agreed with her earlier observation when looking up at the dark sky again.

It hit her just in that moment and she came to a sudden stop, which in turn also caused him to still.

"What is it, Snow?" he asked, seeing the enchanted expression she was now wearing.

She met his eyes and he swallowed, never ceasing to be amazed by both her beauty and intelligence. It was a rare combination, so he considered himself the luckiest guy in the whole universe, the fact that she'd somehow chosen him sometimes still seeming incomprehensible to him.

"I think I have the perfect name, Harry," she told him with sparks in her eyes, "Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories. S.T.A.R. Labs for short, because in the night vast sky, you, Harrison Wells, are the only star I see."

He blinked a few times, something foreign passing through his expression and she could tell it hit him hard and straight in the heart. He was trying to cover up all of the emotions that threatened to escape to the surface as he never let them out easily, but he seemed to be having trouble now. She was perfectly able to see straight into his eyes and to his soul and see the immensity of the love he had for her.

"You did it, Snow," he said just then. "You saved this night."

She frowned, not exactly following.

"What do you mean?"

"I had big plans for tonight," he began explaining. "Actually, I've been struggling to come up with the right time for a while now and once we heard about the lunar eclipse I thought this could be it, but then…" he sighed and pointed the sky, "major let down. But you saved this night."

"I still don't… Oh, my God!" she exclaimed when he suddenly knelt down, placing the coffee cup he was still holding on the ground before reaching to his pocket and pulling out a small velvet box. "Come on, I have to top what you just said, right? Otherwise my pride would suffer. So… will you, dr. Caitlin Snow, the most brilliant and beautiful human being I have ever known, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" she squealed before she could even take a good look at the ring and then she somehow found herself on the ground with him, putting her arms around him and kissing him like her life depended on it. She vaguely heard some random pedestrians clapping and applauding them and that caused her to finally tear away from Harry's delicious lips.

"You haven't even looked at the ring yet," he pointed out, not able to hide the ecstatic smile on his face.

"I don't have to. All I could ever want is just you!" she assured him and he rose up to his feet, offering her a hand and then slipping the ring on her finger. She did glance at it briefly then, not at all surprised that he hit the bull's eye with her taste and then she kissed him again.

"It's not lunar eclipse," she told him just then, "it's a total eclipse of the heart."

"Are you serious?" he chuckled when they finally started off again in the direction of their apartment.

"Of course I am! And I think I just found our song for the wedding! For our first dance! What do you say?"

"I say… I say it might just work."

And it did.

It was the beginning of their lives together. Of S.T.A.R Labs. Of glory that wouldn't feel even remotely as good if it wasn't shared. Of family and love and children and _happiness._


End file.
